


Halloween Party

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Harry and Draco get ready for a Halloween party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

A/N: wow it's been a while...I apologize!! I am on a tempory hiatus from this fandom but I will get my story finished when I'm done dabbling in another fandom. But on to this story: after you read it I'm sure it will come clear to what has been preoccupying my time...enjoy!!! Just in time for Halloween.

* * *

"Why do I have to have a beard?" Draco whined, "With braids on the moustache! I thought it was bad enough growing my hair out than you braid it too! Why do you just have stubble?"

Harry chortled as he clipped his hair in half a ponytail, "You agreed to have a couples costume this year, I let you off last year when you changed your mind about being Thor and Loki last minute. I'm not letting you off this year, you owe me."

Draco huffed at him as stomped over to the bed and groaned, "Furs? And what's with the big ass bloody boots? Wait, swords...bow and arrows...please tell me I, at least get the bow and arrow accessory?" 

He walked over and plopped on the bed, "Sorry no, you get the twin swords, I get the bow and arrow. If you didn't fall asleep durning the movie and when I read you the book you would know this."

Draco humphed, grabbed his costume and strolled out of the room into the bathroom, slamming the door. Harry shook his head grinning, he pulled on the pants, top, coat and was tying up the boots when Draco re-entered fully dressed. Who walked straight for the floor length mirror, looked at himself from the left than the right. 

"This is wrong you know that right?" He glanced over his shoulder, "I believe they are related."

Harry laughed, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, kissing his neck, "Shhh, just appeal to me, the fanboy okay? And possibly the fangirls we may meet while we walk to the party."

Draco made a growling noise in his throat, "The things I do for you man! But I do look like a very handsome Kíli."

Harry giggled and kissed his cheek, "No, you make a sexy Fíli, I make a handsome Kíli."

Draco turned his head looking at his chin, "At least you didn't make me grow a full beard, I think I may keep the goatee lose the braid things though. And I'm chopping all my hair off or at least put an anti-wave charm on it."

Harry pouted, "But I like the wave, it makes you look like a sex hungry wild man."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Like I need that image to drive the mediwitches more crazy...gonna go shoulder length."

Harry laughed and pulled away but stood beside him, his breath caught, "Wow...look at us...my fanboy fantasy, come true at last."

Draco glanced at him, "No, your fantasy technically came true last night when I tried on the fake moustache and we acted out what happened after the barrel scene. Or at least what you fanfictioned."

"Yes, yes," he waved his hand, "but that's beyond the point Drake. We are going outside into the world dressed up as the hottest Durin Dwarfs in all of Middle Earth. I can't wait to Tumblr our picture! I can see now, all the likes and reblogs I'm going to get."

Draco looked at the clock, "Well my sexy Dwarf," he said in a husky voice, "Shall we go? Before I jump you in bed again? Because you know that's exactly what I'm going when we get home."

"Well I hope so," Harry grinned sexily, "Lets go, I told Sirius that we would meet them."

They headed out the door. 

"So what are they dressed up as?" Draco asked. 

"Thilbo Bagginshield I believe," he answered thoughtfully. 

Draco gave him a weird look, "What the bloody hell is Thebo Bogginale?"

"You never actually listen to me do you?" Harry exclaimed slightly miffed, "It's the couple of Bilbo and Thorin, Sirius is Bilbo and Severus is Thorin. I hope they look really good cause I want to blog their picture too."

Draco snagged him around the waist, a car load of girls awed as they drove by, "Sorry my Kíli, I promise to pay more attention to your fanboying in the future."

"I'll only believe you if you kiss me, right here, right now, like you never kissed me before Fíli," he replied, "You have to mean it."

Smiling Draco dipped him and fiercely kissed him, biting and sucking his lower lip. As he moaned into his mouth Draco thrusted his tongue, tasting everything inch, exploring every crevice. He reluctantly pulled away. 

"How was that my Kíli?"

Harry looked at him gazed, "That-that...fucking bloody hell amazing Fíli. Lets go before I drag you back to our apartment and fuck you senseless."

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining," Draco winked.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading!! It feels good to be writing Drarry again, I missed it. I love hearing feedback from you lovely, amazing readers!!


End file.
